Magic's Touch
by fashiongirl97
Summary: There are beings that walk among us that we need unknowing protection from. We dance with Werewolves, we walk with Vampires, we kiss Shape-shifters. She is the most powerful witch ever to live, but can a woman with a black heart, a dark past, and a heavy family vendetta, actually do good? or will she live down to expectation. Better than summery, hard to describe. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_My inspiration is from the 666 Park avenue book series I'm currently reading. That is also what I am basing some of my information off of. This chapter may not contain much story, but it is IMPORTANT TO READ because otherwise the rest of the story may not make sense. _

_Thanks to Left my heart in Paris for urging me to write it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Legend states that any child born from parents who have magic running through their blood will have the possible ability to practice magic. Legend also states that the chance of a female child being able to practice magic is higher than the chance of a male child. This is because the first person ever to practice magic was a woman, who, upon lying on her death bed, divided her magic up between her seven daughters.

Most people who carry magic in their blood are unaware of this fact. They can live their entire life not knowing. The amount of magic they carry can be small or large, powerful or weak. Yet around the world there are seven main families who carry the majority of magic. Since the beginning of magic they have fought among themselves, because when a witch (a person with magic blood) dies, their magic can be stolen. In the last two centuries the war between the two families has been reduced. A truce has almost been called.

Among the magical community, it is a known fact that any child, born from two witches, who is also a product of true love. They will be a powerful witch. However it is also well known that dark magic will always override good magic. Dark magic was created when the eldest of the seven sisters wanted more magic – believing as the oldest it was her birth right - then she began to use her magic for the wrong reasons. This was also, essentially, the beginning of the magic war.

The point is: Legend states that one day there will be a child who is born from two magic bloods, who is the product of true love, and who is the daughter of dark magic. This child will be the most powerful witch this world has ever seen.

That child was born in 1976, on the 29th February at exactly midnight.

That child was Jennifer Shepard.

* * *

_February 29__th__ 1976 _

The piecing sound of a newborn's screams filled the silent and tired town house in Georgetown, Washington DC. A mother collapsed backwards, tired but content. The happiness, bringing with it the familiar tingling feeling in her fingers as magic spread through her. Beside her, her husband picked up the new born child. Surprise and shock filling the father at the red hair of the child, and as her eyes opened (usually early for her age), to reveal irises of bright sparkling green and pitch black pupils.

Her eyes closed and she screamed once more, and as she did, all of the lights in the house spluttered out in a mass of bright yellow sparks. The mother turned to her child in a wave of disbelief, before a smirk spread across her features. Both stared at the child, but only the mother spoke. "Magic."

* * *

What most people don't know about magic is it is not about will power, and it is only about knowledge to a certain degree. To acquire magic on demand, that is about feelings. About emotion, whether that be confusion, surprise or humour. But the most powerful of magic, that comes from three main things: love, fear and hatred. The three most powerful emotions a person can feel.

Jennifer Sheppard's life started out as normal as a prodigal child's life could. Light bulbs were replaced with candles after numerous breakages. But on her second birthday, a month after her father's death her mother came out of the master bedroom where she had remained for the last month. Her mother came out one morning and made it her personal mission to make her daughter even more powerful.

* * *

_February 28__th__ 1978_

A two year old Jennifer Shepard sat on the floor of her bedroom, candles lit around her. A book of fairy tales in front of her, as Noemi the nanny read to her. Her questions as to the where her father was had finally ceased, now remained only a constant confusion.

The door of the master bedroom opened and out walked her mother, her dark hair pulled back, and wearing red as she always did. The little girl looked up to her nanny with a tilted head in confusion. "Mummy?" She questioned, having not seen her mother since her mourning began.

"My darling Jennifer." Her mother stated as she stood looking down. "Your father's death has made me realise how much of a gift you are, now, with my help we shall make you as powerful as possible." She stated, the nanny looked up in confusion whilst the little girl looked away - not understanding. "We shall steal you all the magic you could ever need."

* * *

The thing about magic is, there are many different types. There are the types that are known about – not always believed but known about – psychics, those who can speak to the dead or see ghosts. But there are also many more types which are believed only to be myths. However, you cannot choose the magic you have, you're born with a certain type, and you cannot change that. Some, those who are the child of true love, or two magic bloods, may have more than one. But if a person wants more magic, in order to become more powerful, then there is only one way to acquire that.

To steal it.

So, as of the age of two, Jennifer Shepard assisted her mother in stealing magic. That too is a type of magic that only some can do. Her mother would kill the witch, and Jennifer would unknowingly hold a pure gold ring over their mouth whilst they took their dying breath and steal their magic. As soon the ring would touch her skin she would acquire the magic.

Yet as Jennifer grew up, she realised what she was doing, and by the age of seventeen she stopped. Violent magic fights between her and her mother began to erupt out of nowhere. Balls of magic fire thrown across the room, only to be met by ice. Then, things changed.

Jennifer's mother had never had the ability to steal magic, but when she was offered the magic by a strange man, she would do anything and everything to get it. But that luxary came at the cost of the death of her own child. But for a woman who no longer had a heart, that was an easy decision. This was to become the last war that ever threatened to become known by the general public. A war between one single familiy divided by power. Her mother never won though. Jennifer never died.

* * *

_October 8__th__ 1994_

A wounded witch hid shaking, behind a cold metal bin in the centre of DC. No witch with any sense practiced magic in public. But it was the middle of the night. Fear was strong, but so was hatred, towards her mother, towards the lies, towards what she had become. Her senses were alert as she watched the night with the familiar tingling of magic running through her veins.

Then a man appeared, with eyes soft, and a hand outstretched, promising her a different life. And with an uncertain shaking one of her own, she took his and followed him. Something she would never regret.

* * *

In the world we live in there are creatures and happenings that us humans don't know about. There are cover ups we will never un-ravel and myths we will never believe. Every day we walk alongside witches, but they are not the only member of the supernatural community that exists. We dance with werewolves, we walk with vampires, and we kiss shape shifters.

Most of these beings mean us no harm. They want simply to blend in and live a normal life. But that is not always the case, Jennifer's mother is proof. There are beings around us who mean us harm, which will kiss and then kill us. Those are the beings that we need unknowing protection from.

The people who provide it are a black ops division of the CIA, whom only the highest ranking people know about. Those people are the ones who held out a hand Jennifer Shepard on that dark October night. And who now, 18 years later, that red head is one of.

Sometimes we need protection, Jennifer Shepard provides it. She may well be the most powerful witch ever to live, she may also have a black heart from all the wrongs she has done. But everyone deserves a second chance to do right . . . don't they?

* * *

_Please let me know if I should continue or not? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Wow! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I have gone through and edited the last chapters spelling and grammar a little as people pointed out it wasn't great. I have proof read this one too, but i'm not saying it will be perfect. I hope that it is okay. _

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: RhizOneill, Victoriantealady, missmerrymak, Left my heart in Paris, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Neelie2009, dewulfstephanie, magiclover13, Jenny-gibbs-forever_

_Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming._

* * *

Magic's Touch

_October 8__th__ 1994_

She walked behind the strange man, senses still on alert, not knowing exactly what was going to happen. The witch had been put into a black town car (not exactly inconspicuous in her opinion) and driven to an office block in the centre of the city. It was known by most people as being just another office block, multiple floors and windows, and from the outside there was no sign of it actually being anything else.

Then, the red head was lead into the entrance, and then down into the basement. It was not as dark as she had imagined it, but there were a lot of buzzing LED lights and plywood desks. She turned to look at the man who was leading her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Do you want to experiment on me? Cut me open? Question me?!" She asked, getting annoyed as anger rose up in her voice.

He turned to look at her. Eyes that seamed sunken into her face which was thin and had cheek bones higher than anyone's he had ever seen. Her figure was skinny, and under the wet, grubby clothes he guessed her ribs would be easily visible. Her hair was bright red, an ungodly red, and was wetly messily plastered to her face and neck. She looked like a shadow of a person, but then there was those eyes, bright green and like nothing that he had ever seen before. He was able to look into her heart, see the good and the bad, and even though her heart was black from all of the wrongs she had done . . . there was something. Not in her heart strangely, but in her eyes. That was what made him fight against every superior.

"No, we want to help you."

* * *

Jenny Shepard groaned as she sat up in her bed. Beside her, her mobile was ringing with an annoying buzz and shrill combination. Even with all of her magic, how did she not have something that let her sleep through anything and everything? However she couldn't, and that was why she was awake. Groaning she picked up her phone and pressed the green answer button. She was trying to control her emotions so that she didn't end up using her magic and blowing up the mobile.

Over the years, she had discovered that her magic did not cooperate with anything that was an electrical devise. When she felt anger, or fear, and (she guessed if she ever got the chance to experience it) love, things blew up, didn't work . . . the amount of mobile phones she had been through was ridiculous. Once she had been so annoyed whilst in a coffee shop that she broke the espresso machine. At work the lights were always blowing out whenever she got irritated.

"Yeah?" She answered, picking up the phone.

"We've got one, Memorial Bridge." Said a voice before the line went dead. Jenny groaned for the hundredth time since waking up, before slipping out of bed. As she placed her feet onto the cold wooden floor of her bedroom she felt her senses sharpen at the sudden shock of coldness to her system. Then she stood up and went to get ready.

* * *

_October 9__th__ 1994_

The room she was now sat in was small in size; there was a bed which had what looked like a piece of cardboard as a mattress, a desk and a chair, not very homely. The room had already been rearranged multiple times. She'd sat in the middle, summoned her powers and moved everything around. Currently she was in the same building as she had been taken to yesterday in what they called a 'safe room' and what she called a cell. Looking around she groaned and attuned her senses so she could listen out for the sound of people. But she heard nothing but the odd patter of footsteps. Then the door opened and she looked up.

She was wearing a pair of grey joggers and an oversized black hoodie as her other clothes from the previous day were wet and mucky. "You want to tell me who you are, and why I'm here?" She questioned the man from yesterday as she closed the door with her magic. He smirked and turned to her.

"I'm Martin McGuire." He said. Jenny recognised his accent was softly Irish, yet there was an American touch to it which suggested he had lived in the states for a long time. She saw that he had stubble that was a day old, hair that had had hands running through it in stress all of yesterday and she guessed all night too. His sleeves were rolled up and she was sure that there was a faint coffee stain on his shirt. "We're a basement black op's division of the CIA Jenny. We deal with all of the other beings in this city, and we deal with it when things get a little too close to knowledge."

"When _people like me _kill? Or when we begin to become a little too public with our magic?"

"I suppose a little of both. But for now, I want to protect you."

She looked at him. You see one magic blood knows when they meet another; it is a hard thing to describe though. It is almost magnetic, and she knew him. "Are you all witches?"

"Yes, although some of us are crosses I suppose, half witch half vampire for example." He said, taking the basic seat that was in the room.

"What about you?"

"I read hearts." He said, but she did not even bother to ask him about hers. She was well aware that it was black;, she'd done too many bad things over her time. "You have many magic's?"

"Yes. I do." She said, turning to look around the room. "Why am I here?"

"My job is to protect people, not just humans. We prosecute those who kill, those who aren't human. You and your mother broke the law; however, I believe you never wanted to do wrong. I want you on our side Jennifer." She looked at him, and nodded.

"You want me to give you my mother?"

"No. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

* * *

She stood in front of her mirror as she got changed. There was no dress code for her job. But she always wore black; it was easier to blend into the back ground that way whilst also being a sign of respect. Especially when 90% of the cases they got were found at night, and were dealt with overnight, black was the best choice. She sighed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, tucked in a black silk shirt with silver buttons and pulled on a pair of black suede high healed ankle boots.

The red head pulled her long shocking red hair into a ponytail before applying her makeup and pulling on her necklace. It was the ring she had stolen magic with for all of those years, looped on a chain around her neck. It reminded her that she owed a lot of people a lot. And it reminded her that things never came for free.

Grabbing her mobile, she pulled on a black woollen coat and bag and then left her small apartment. It was small, and there was not much to it. The place was the complete opposite to the Georgetown house that she had grown up in. The floors were wooden, but a lot of the furniture was white washed. There were muted colours that were the complete opposite to her life at work.

She left the apartment and headed to the crime scene, stopping off for her signature black Jamaican coffee that she mainlined on the way. It kept her senses alert. As she stepped out of the car at the crime scene she looked around. Unlike a normal crime scene, there was no red tape. The cars were zooming past and the wind was whipping at their faces. Jenny looked around her, listening to every word that was said and snippet of conversation from passing cars. She looked at the scene; saw the blood and the magical foot prints.

But then she saw something else. Just before one of her co-workers took the body and as fast as light ran back to headquarters, she saw what the victim was wearing. She looked at the group and found her boss. When she had started her boss was Martin, he was now her boss' boss, and Elouise Duquense was her boss. A French woman, who was also a vampire, and was already over 150 years old, and looked 20. Her hair was in a short pixie cut with a sweeping fringe and was dark in colour. She had pretty delicate features which were the complete opposite to Jenny's high cheek bones and almost cruel beauty.

"Shep." She said as she walked over. Whilst the vampire looked pretty and fragile, she was hard to work for, hard and often cruel. But she only wanted the best for everyone. "You see anything?" She asked. Jenny looked around again.

"Magic's trace. You won't find any prints, no scent, I'm guessing witch." Jenny said, taking a sip of coffee. Elouise looked at the cup in disgust, their coffee taste was very miles apart. "Also I see a problem."

"What's that then?" Elousie asked.

"The vic, he was human, and Navy. "

"NCIS." Elousie muttered, dreading the conversation she was going to have to have, to get jurisdiction.

* * *

_Do you want me to continue? _

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Thanks to all of my reviewers: Left my heart in Paris, Rhiz Oneill, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Neelie2009_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Martin McGuire sat in his office. With glass walls on two sides and black Venetian blinds hanging just in front of the glass to give privacy when required. The black and glass desk, and black and chrome furniture; the office was masculine and impersonal; there were no pictures on the walls. It was the office of someone who lived for their job and had little outside of the building. That was how it was for many of the CIA's basement division; Jenny included. When you're not quite human, when you know more about the world than often you would like to, it's hard to live a normal life. It's hard to blend in with others and not be looking for danger at every turn, hard to control your magic when your emotions are on overdrive.

He ran a hand down his face. The dark hair was greying at the roots, but still looked good in its traditional style. His face held more wrinkles than it had when he had first discovered Jenny all those years ago, however so did hers. His eyes were still bright, and as he dragged his hand down his face the prickling of light stubble scratched against the experienced hands. His eyes momentarily closed. Then he opened them to look up at the pair stood there.

"Gibbs got the case?" He questioned, referring to the infamous Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man who had a notorious reputation among the federal family of never letting a case be. Their victim had been confirmed as a US Naval officer, and now - somehow - Gibbs had gotten wind of the case and wanted it. This meant trouble.

"Yeah." Said Elouise, dressed in a pair of wide leg pleated black trousers that hung from her hips and a dark purple silk blouse tucked into the waist band. Her small 1950's t-bar strap heels added the elegance that she and only she could always carry no matter what she wore.

"I don't see the problem?" Jenny stated. Although she had been with the division for over 15 years, she often felt like a naïve child when cases came along which were more complex. A lot of the people who worked in the division had been raised for it; they were 3rd or 4th generation. Or, in Elouise's case, had been there from the start. "We get jurisdiction over anything that has magical relations." She stated, brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"The problem isn't the fact we have jurisdiction, it's the agent. Gibbs is rumoured never to leave a case, he'll defy orders – whatever it takes. It does more damage a person finding out about _us _on their own, than it does them being _told_. Often it's hard to sift the fact from fiction and more often than not they confide in others who then do the same – causing an ever growing list of people who know." Martin said.

"I worked with his boss, Franks. He was a damn bull in a china shop. We managed to tell him as little as we could, but let's just say things took a little persuading." Elouise stated, remembering the off the rails agent. Things had been different in those days when the division was even more under the radar than it currently was, when lines were more blurred. They'd managed to simply explain the lighter side of magic to the agent. Still to this day Elouise was not sure how things had ended up in her bed, but they had. And for a few months she'd had a passionate affair with the man. But then she'd ended it, after all he looked a good ten to fifteen years older than her back then, and that was on a good day. How was she supposed to explain she was a vampire?

"You think he's as bad?" Jenny questioned, bringing the vampire out of her thoughts. Elouise ran her tongue over her slightly pointed teeth at the memory before blinking and dragging herself back to the present day's reality.

"If he's half as bad as his former boss, then we are in trouble." Elouise answered, looking down at her half moon filed finger nails and controlling her emotions.

"Right then, in that case, I'm sending you two over to NCIS, we're going to have to do a join investigation." Martin said, before sending an email to the Director of NCIS. All the directors of federal agencies knew the bare minimum about the situation; however that did not mean that it would make this easy. A lot of them thought it was some extravagant cover story. Martin just hoped that because this was not the first time NCIS had been involved, that it would be slightly easier to make them understand. "Elouise, you know the explanation. You tell Gibbs, plus one agent and the forensic specialist. They come back here, no one else is to know, no one. You understand?" Both nodded and he told them to leave.

Now he just had to explain to his boss what exactly was going to happen.

* * *

NCIS headquarters turned out to be a lot grander than the building that Jenny and Elouise worked in. They stood outside and looked up, the building was large, and there was a grass verge outside with a big sign which had NCIS written on it. As they walked in both women rose their eyebrows at the bright orange walls, a surprise compared to their minimalist and dark basement area. The security looked them up and down. "We're here to see the director." Elouise said. However, the fact that they both had no badges was when times like these became a nuisance. The Director's secretary was rung to verify the authenticity of their story and then they went through security.

Finally they were met by a probationary agent who began to lead them up to the office. It turned out that the whole of the headquarters was painted in bright orange. When they stepped into the Director's office, Jenny took a step back and let Elouise take the lead. "I'm Elouise Duquense and this is Jennifer Shepard." She stated, motioning to the red head behind. "We're here to brief Agent Gibbs, his chosen agent and your forensic scientist."

"Yes, please take a seat and I'll get them to come up." Said Director Tom Marrow, both did as instructed and Jenny watched as the director eyed Elouise out of the corner of his eye. Obviously remembering her from the last time she was in touch with the agency when their cases collided. He came off of the phone and eyed her. "You were the one who liased last time?" He questioned, slightly confused at her not having visibly aged at all.

"I was." She stated, coolly and professionally as always. Jenny took the time to eye the office. The walls held pictures that she guessed were viewed as politically correct to hang. On his desk she noticed a few family photos, and the corner of a blanket sneaking out of a cupboard. She guessed he'd spent a lot of time working to get where he was. When the door opened, and a tall silver haired man barged in she eyed him too. Silver hair cut in a marine style, his shoulders were broad. She was pleased to see he dressed well, black pants, a white under shirt, red polo, and a grey suit jacket.

"Yeah?" He questioned, gruff and unimpressed. Jenny took a deep breath and decided she was stupidly getting excited. He was probably married, but then she saw no ring, so she told herself he was either in a relationship or gay, however she hoped it was the prior and doubted the latter. At least if it was the prior then she'd have a chance with him.

"Agent Gibbs, meet Jennifer Shepard and Elouise Duquense, they are here to brief you on the bridge case." Gibbs turned to look at them, and found himself shocked and drawn to the red head. Her hair was brighter than that of any of his ex-wives. Her cheek bones high, eyes almost sunken. But that green, the sparkle, those red lips. Her ivory white skin was so pale in contrast to the hair. He realised he'd been caught when her mouth quirked up into a dangerous smirk.

"We will take you, your forensic scientist and one agent only back to our head quarters. What we have to tell you is of national security, so pick someone who is responsible." Elouise stated, bluntly as always. But the silver haired man's eyes were still locked on the mysterious red head.

"Right." He replied, before leaving the office, the two women close behind him. He rang Abby, and told her to meet him, and then he grabbed McGee and met the Goth. And as they left, Tony and Ziva watched them go in confusion, wondering why they were being left in the bull pen and out of the loop. Also wondering who the two mysterious women were.

As they all stood in the lift, heading out, Gibbs found himself overwhelmed by the smell of her perfume. He decided that maybe it wasn't the case that would be keeping him awake for the next few nights; maybe it would be Jennifer Sheppard instead. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Thanks for all the support, and to my reviewers: RhizOneill, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Left my heart in Paris, dewulfstephanie, Insertisernamehere_

_Enjoy! And please review!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

As it turned out, Jethro Gibbs was just as pig headed as his former boss, Mike Franks, had been. Being told only half of the story was not something that he took lightly, so the briefing ended up being as tedious as sticking pins in your eyes. But two hours after they had entered the conference room at the CIA's Basement ops headquarters they finally emerged - no one was at all happy. Jenny had sat back and listened to Elouise tell the three NCIS employees the truth of the matter. Gibbs took it like a bull in a china shop; thinking it was a joke, wanting to know more, wanting to speak to someone more superior. The younger man however, Jenny was more than a little intrigued by him.

With his sandy blonde hair and big eyes, she watched as he carefully absorbed all the information. She listened to his carefully constructed questions and decided that Agent Gibbs had made a very good choice when he chose his agent. Then there was the forensic scientist, a Goth who had hugged both Jenny and Elouise upon meeting them back at NCIS. She listened with a big smile on her face, believing every word that she was told. And when Gibbs bordered on being insulting or offensive she would rein him back in.

"So you guys are 'magic bloods' then?" The forensic scientist asked. They had explained to the trio about magic existing and how it was carried in a family. They'd left out about vampires, werewolves and shape shifters for the time being though because that was even harder to swallow. They'd told them the basics, not about Jenny's past though, and that was all they needed to know. For the time being at least

"I am." Jenny stated, letting Elouise take a step back from the situation.

"What is your magic?" Abby questioned, wearing a massive smile and delighted at the current turn of event.

"I am an exception; I have many types of magic. I guess I am a black sheep." Jenny stated carefully avoiding the bolder in her way that was her being black magic and a magic thief.

"What are you like the magic queen?"

"Not quite. But in answer to your question I was born with the ability to move objects." Jenny said, once more avoiding other subjects that could cause questions and issues. Gibbs was stood nearby listening. He didn't want to leave Abby, as of yet he did not trust these people. And after just hearing what he had, he trusted them even less that he initially had done.

"Wow!" She said, when Elouise saw Jenny struggling to answer the questions and not cause trubble, she decided to step in.

"Okay, we need to get on, time is of the essence. Agent McGee and Miss Scuito-"Began the Vampire.

"-Abby." Stated the Goth, interrupting.

"And _Abby _I want you to work with our sense bloods, they had extra senses than we do, and can see things. They're going to be accompanied by one of our Magic bloods who can hack into any CCTV. I want you both to go about looking for any sightings of our victim and possibly his killer."

"Why do you need us?" Gibbs asked, wondering why a group of people who basically abided by no rules and could do anything they liked and more would want help from a federal agency.

"You wanted jurisdiction agent Gibbs. And whilst we can do anything, a lot of us separate ourselves from the rest of the city. We almost want a human view on this." Jenny stated diplomatically, which made Elouise smile. It was rare Jenny didn't act on instinct or let emotion take over, but everyone could see that recently she'd been improving. If the reduced amount of electrical devices she'd blown up was anything to go by anyway.

"Shepard, I want you to go with Agent Gibbs; take him back to the crime scene and look for any trace. Look for movement, anything." Elouise ordered before walking off into McGuire's office to brief him on the developments. Jenny paused as Gibbs grabbed his gear and began to follow her out of the building. As she walked slightly ahead, he tried not to look at her ass. Even though she was magic, and even though he was annoyed that he wasn't being told the whole story, he didn't care, she was still damn good looking.

"You mind if we stop for coffee on the way?" She questioned as she led him out to her car, and unlocked it before sliding in. He went around to the other side, smirking – like he ever minded getting coffee.

"Nah." He said, and sat back as she drove away from the building. When she pulled up outside a small coffee shop at the back of DC he had to stop himself from showing his smirk. She went to the same place he did. "You usually come here?" He questioned, trying to work out if he had ever seen her before.

"Yeah, best place in DC." She said as she began to get out. He followed her in and once more was surprised to find she drank the same coffee as he did. After they were both holding their caffeine fix they drove off to the crime scene. When they pulled up Gibbs was confused to see that it was not taped off, and that it seemed as though people had been walking all over the scene.

"Where is the crime scene tape?" he asked as she began to walk over.

"Don't have any, we are generally finished by now." She stated, smirking at him.

"You don't have badges or tape? What about protocol? You've probably lost half the evidence!"

"Nope, none of that. But we have magic – we don't lose anything." She stated, popping the P. "As for protocol, we pretty much do as we want."

"It's alright for some. Why'd you dodge Abby's question about your magic?" She turned to look at him, or more like glare.

"She didn't need to know, none of you do." She stated as she began to look for the place where the body had been.

"It's up to me whether I need to know something or not." He stated, beginning to wander around and look for something of significance amongst the day's litter that was already collecting.

"Maybe in your world, but the life I lead, it's a hell of a lot different to yours. Even the president doesn't know about half the things we do. None of you need to concern yourselves with my personal life."

"You take orders from anyone?"

"My boss does, his boss doesn't." She stated with a smirk, beginning to feel a slight frustration with the NCIS agent. However for once that was helpful, she began to feel as the magic tingled in her fingers and she leant down, touching the floor where the body had been and closed her eyes, using her magic to see what she needed to. She looked for anything left by the killer, but knew there was no point. This was a magic killer and so they left little to no trace. Jenny then stood up and opened her eye, taking her magic to see the traces where people had walked, throwing each pathway away when she decided it was of no use. Then she saw it. Sticking out from many bright green visions of paths, the purple of magic. She stood back, seeing it: small but there.

Jenny sniffed and smelt the faint smell of perfume, but was unable to identify the scent because it was too weak. There was only trace for a matter of steps, when the person had killed before begin able to call the magic back again and flee the scene without a trace. Jenny let her eyes flutter open fully and pushed the magic away, only to see Jethro staring at her. "You got something?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we need to get back; they'll be able to trace it." She stated before sliding into the car and letting them head back. Gibbs was never one for small talk, but when it came to Jenny, he was intrigued, he wanted to know more.

"How long you been part of the _group_?" He asked, not knowing what the proper name for the basement division was.

"Eighteen years." Jenny stated, downing the last of her Jamaican blend coffee.

"Wow." He replied, impressed considering her age.

"I'm only a baby compared to the rest. Most of them were born and raised for this job; others are the second or third generation." The red head purposefully left out the bit about Elouise, which would only complicate matters.

"What d'you do before?" He asked. "School?"

"Something like that." She replied, taking the next corner a little too sharply and in turn letting him know that he had hit a nerve. "How long you been with NCIS?"

"Similar time." He replied. "Was a marine beforehand."

"Why did you leave the corps?" She asked, turning her head to look at him momentarily before returning to the road.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer. He generally lied but with Jenny there was something that made him want to be honest. Something that told him she had had her own fair share of issues over the years. "Family stuff." But the way he turned away let her know she'd hit a nerve.

The rest of the drive was silent, and calm. Then when they returned they got about getting a trace on the magic Jenny had seen. Yet no matter how hard both Jenny and Jethro tried, there was something about the other niggling them. Both wanted to know more about the other. However the things they wanted to know, were the things that nether ever spoke about.

Things were about to get even more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Really sorry for the delay, I've had a busy week. I hope this is alright, it's not been easy to write. And in all honesty this story is becoming really hard for me. Thanks to all my reviewers, you keep me going!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Patricia was a witch who could hack into CCTV with her mind, she could almost effortlessly move from one camera to another so she could watch as a person moved from one place to another. She was one of the kindest people who worked in the division. Her heart was one of the cleanest that Martin had ever seen, and all she wanted was to help people. She was only young when she had joined the unit, but she'd had control of her powers. Now she was 30, married and pregnant with her first child. It was strange to see her every day; a lot of the people she worked with had given up with the idea of love. But when she'd met her human husband, he'd believed her about magic, and now there they were.

She had dirty blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and naturally had flicks at the ends. Her eyes were a green – blue colour that showed nothing but honesty. She wasn't the skinniest of girls, and her beauty wasn't cruel like Jenny's. She was almost normal, but there was something about her curvy petite figure, pale skin and honest eyes that made men fall at her feet. So, when she walked into McGuire's office that evening, with a mixture of anger and concern in her eyes he knew something was wrong.

"I need to talk to you." She stated as she walked in, sitting down in the chair opposite her boss and soothingly rubbing her hand over the small bump of her belly. He placed his pen down and gave the woman his full attention.

"Go ahead." The older man said with a small smile. Patricia slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying what she needed to.

"We have a problem."

"Go on." He added, wanting her to tell him just what was happening that had got the calmest person her knew angry.

"I've discovered who our killer is." She said.

"That's good news, well done!"

"No, it's not." And then they heard it. It was obvious that Jenny had found out who the killer was before Patricia had managed to tell their boss. A confused look was passed from Martin to Patricia as they heard her.

"What the hell is her face doing on that screen!?" Jenny shouted as she entered the room after her latest coffee break with Gibbs in tow.

Inside the office Patricia said the only thing she needed to say before they left. "It's her mother." She said before leaving, Martin quick on her heels as he knew exactly what was to come: an explosion.

"I asked why her damn face is on that screen!" Jenny shouted again, whilst Abby, Tim and Gibbs stood back, not knowing what was going. Or who the woman was that was causing such an issue.

"Jenny." Said Patricia as she walked out. "Let me explain."

"Well I bloody well wish that someone would!" She swore under her breath as she tried to control her emotions enough to listen.

"Jenny, we followed the magic trace and I used the CCTV to get a face. It turns out that out vic. was related to a magic blood. They killer killed him for the magic, it wasn't a lot-"

"Patricia, why is my mother's face on the screen!?"

"She was the killer." Patricia answered. "She killed our vic. for his magic, to enhance her own. By not killing a magic blood there was less chance of us getting the case; of you getting the case."

Jenny remained silent; she walked back so she could perch of the edge of the desk. "My mother can't steal magic, or have you all forgotten that? The only way she can is by killing me, and I'm still alive!" She stated, calmer, but still bitterly.

"Someone could have made a new deal?" Said Martin, trying to save the moment from collapse.

"It's possible." Elouise piped up.

"My mother did not do this!" Jenny stated, standing up. "There has to be some mistake, she's been lying low for eighteen years!"

"Maybe that's what she wants us to think, she's banking on your sympathy because she is family." Elouise stated.

But that caused Jenny to blow up. "I'm not sympathetic to that cold hearted bitch! She is no more family than some stranger is!" She shouted before storming out of the room. But she lost control of her emotions, and as she went she left a trail of lights and computer screens shutting down and blowing out in a shower of sparks.

"Seriously Shep!" Elouise shouted from behind, but it was no use. Gibbs watched from the side as Martin went to call the site staff and everyone else went back to work. He decided to go and see Jenny but was stopped by Elouise. "Leave her agent Gibbs, at this moment in time you going to find her will make things worse. Give her an hour, then if you really want you can go." She stated, coldly before informing McGee and Abby to get back to work.

* * *

Exactly an hour later Jennifer Shepard was sat on the rooftop of the CIA building. There was a barrier of black metal poles around the edge, and Jenny was sat, shoes beside her and feet dangling down through two of the gaps. Gibbs watched her; Jenny was looking down, her fingers moving ever so slightly for some reason. He walked over, and sat so that his back was against the railings.

The silver haired former marine tuned so her could look down. "What you doing?" He asked, still completely baffled.

"Proving to myself that I'm not like her." She stated, still not looking at him. But she could feel his confused gaze, so she decided to explain. "See that girl over there, near the crossing on her phone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in a moment she is going to end up walking across and not look. That car that is coming down the road will be singing along to the radio and no see her." She said, and he watched as all of a sudden she turned the little red man green so that the woman could cross and the traffic lights red so the man had to slam his breaks on.

"You did that?"

"Yeah." She answered, as she turned to look at him.

"Isn't that interfering with freewill or something?" The red head just laughed.

"If that woman for example was meant to die, then the drive of the car would not have noticed the lights. I just try to stop things happening.

"That your pass time Jen?"

"Jen." She repeated, looking away.

"What?"

"You called me Jen."

"Okay." He stated, waiting for an explanation.

"No one has ever called me that before. IT's always Jennifer or sometimes Jenny, never Jen. "She stated, calmly, her emotions having calmed as she got away from everyone.

"You wanna tell me what happened in there? I'm kind of in the dark." He said, for some reason he wanted to connect with the witch. He wanted her to trust hi, wanted to know what was going on. But he was beginning to think that maybe e there was a hell of a lot more to Jenny Shepard than what met the eyes.

"You should go Gibbs; take your team and go."

"I'm not-"

"-you care for them? Like family?" she said, turning to look in his eyes, and he nodded. "Then if you want to keep them safe, you should all go. Because if you think that magic is dark and a pain in the ass at the moment, then you have no idea. This thing is about to get ugly Gibbs, so protect them."

"I'm not going; I won't go until the killer is behind bars."

"She won't be behind bars Gibbs; she'll win, like she always does."

"What's going on Jen?" He stated, using the nickname he had established moments ago to try and connect with her.

"There are two types of magic Gibbs, the type they all have, and dark magic, what I have, what y mother has. She wanted me to be the most powerful witch in the world, but when she got the chance to have my power she wanted it." Jenny closed her eyes and let the soft breeze blow away her tears. She didn't know why she was telling him, hell Martin would kill her. But something about Leroy Jethro Gibbs screamed 'trust me'. And for the first time in a very long time she instantly did. "My mother was willing to kill me for power. If she had the ability to steal magic, then a hell of a lot more people will die before she is caught."

"We'll get her." He stated, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she smiled in a bittersweet way at his view.

"I admire your optimism Agent Gibbs, but you need to keep your family safe. Go, and don't ever come back here. Forget what you know, forget what you've seen, and never go looking for her." And with that said, Jenny stood up and disappeared back into the building. Leaving a very torn and confused Gibbs to sit on the rooftop alone.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine _

**Authors note **_Thanks for your support. I hope that this is okay. Thanks to my reviewers: magiclover13, RhizOneill, Insertisernamehere, Left my heart in Paris, dewulfstephanie, TeamCarisleandEsme8_

_Thanks also to the amazing Meg, for all her help!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

As it turned out, that day Leroy Jethro Gibbs did something that he very rarely did, he listened and did as he was advised. Jethro went down to the division and told McGee and Abby that they were going to leave. And as they packed away, Elouise gave him a look that told him he was doing the right thing. Jenny's mother's appearance or possible appearance had caused tensions to run high. Everyone knew one version or another of what had happened between Jenny and her mother. Some like Elouise and Martin had been there when she was found that night, hiding behind a bin. Others had been there when she joined months later after spending months hiding in Alaska whilst the situation died down.

As Gibbs left he saw that Jenny had still not returned down, and he suddenly worried, but as he drove away, he could see Jen sat up on the roof still. Sighing he focussed back on the road and tried to block out the sound of Abby and Tim gossiping in the back. "Are we actually giving them the case?" The Goth asked, looking at Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah Abs, they know what they are doing." He stated.

"Gibbs, you never give anyone a case? Look at the fuss you make with the FBI!" Abby said, glaring at the man that she saw as a father figure.

"Abby, this is way out of our control, and I'm not risking yours and McGee's safety." He said, watching as Tim placed his hand on Abby's arm telling her that she needed to leave it.

That night, Jenny did not leave the headquarters. Everyone began to leave and yet she stayed, sat there at her desk going through their victim's life. She went through personal, private, current, history, even family history. The red head did absolutely everything she could think of to find that someone else was responsible. But by the time she fell asleep at 4am that moment, she had come to her conclusion: her mother was their killer.

* * *

_January 7__th__ 1995_

Alaska. It was not a place she had ever really wanted to visit, not a place she had ever really given much thought to. Yet there she was, sat by the fire in a little log cabin, in the middle of nowhere, in a dark winter, surrounded by snow. The fire flickered silently beside her, the flames stretching up as though all competing of who could be the tallest. Flickering colours of the brightest yellow, the deepest reds, shocking blues, beautiful purples and golden oranges. The heat making her pale white skin flush ever so slightly.

Standing up she walked over to the window and took a sip of her coffee. The only human contact she had was when she went to the shops once a week. She'd spent the time playing with magic at first, then read every single book she wanted, watched all the TV she could bare, and even tried to cook. Now though she was bored.

When Martin had told her to lay low for a while she had thought maybe travelling, or somewhere warm. Not in the most isolated and cold place she could imagine. Now she was getting frustrated. She'd mastered every power she had, could move things and demand magic whenever she wanted. But that got boring after a while, so now it was just a waiting game, until someone let her know that she could leave this place. But one thing was for certain, she wouldn't want winter to come again anytime soon.

* * *

"Shep." Said a soft voice, waking the sleeping red head. Jenny opened her eyes to see she was still in the office, sleeping at her desk. "Go home, get some rest, I'll see you later." The voice Jenny recognised as Elouise said. Even though she knew that she would fail at sleeping and probably would not even try, she stood up and left the building.

Jenny went home, showered, and changed. When she left her apartment not even an hour later, she was dressed in a knee length black skater skirt, a deep purple blouse, and calf length black suede heeled boots. She pulled on a black short jacket, and she still had her ring around her neck. But she wouldn't sleep; she didn't even need to try to know that. Not when her mother was back causing havoc. But what worried Jenny was that if she were to come face to face with her mother all over again, then she wasn't sure she'd be able to put family aside and do her job.

Stepping out onto the street she decided to leave her car behind and walk to the coffee shop and then to HQ. As she walked the light early morning breeze bit softly at her shin, flushing her pale cheeks ever so slightly. She tried to forget about magic as she went, tried to forget about her troubles and just focus on life. But as she did, she found her mind to be plagued by the silver haired special agent Gibbs.

She'd never been interested in men, not after everything that she had been through. Sure she had had lovers, even the odd relationship, but whenever anything bordered on being serious she would end it. However with Gibbs she had dared to share things. For once she had wanted to be the one to pry, to ask, and to help. There was something else . . .

As she turned a corner she tried to end her thoughts, and walked into the coffee shop. It was still stupidly early, so the shop was empty; she went up to the counter and ordered her usual coffee. Whilst she was waiting she heard the door, and turned to see the very same special agent she couldn't forget walking in. He saw her, but decided to order his fix first. Whilst they were both waiting an uneasy silence fell. "You look tired." He stated, noticing the black bags under her eyes that her makeup had not quite managed to cover. However that was not to say that he didn't think that she still looked very attractive.

The skirts waistline clinched in her waist and teamed with the heels made her legs look impossibly longer than ever. And the blouse made her pale skin and red hair contrast even more. "You quite a way of complementing women Agent Gibbs." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean-"

"-you did. However it is because I spent the night trying to find a way which meant my mother was not responsible." She said, casting her eyes down.

"And did you? Find a way that she wasn't responsible?"

"No." She said, taking the coffee that was being held out to her. Gibbs took his as well, and they began to walk outside and sit down on one of the cold metal chairs on the pavement. "I take it you spent the night trying to solve the case then?"

He smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "I got nowhere if you are interested." He said looking over at her. She closed her eyes and leant back.

"I should go." She said, standing up, and smiling. He did the same and they began to walk, him to his car and her to headquarters. And then she stopped, a gasp escaping her lips. He turned around to see a look of shear horror on her face.

Memories were being threaded into her head, before her eyes her vision of the street was being replaced by the image of their victim being killed. She watched as his blood covered a woman's hands, watched every detail. Jenny blinked and blinked and blinked but it wouldn't go away. Then she saw her mother's face.

Gibbs ran over, taking her to the side of the pavement and trying to get her attention. But instead he just had to stand there and watch as she cried, as she screamed and shook with fear. And then, just as he was about to head slap her, Jenny fell into his arms. And he was left stood there holding her limp body in the middle of the street.

* * *

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Thanks to my reviewers: Rhiz Oneill, dewulfstephanie, inserisernamehere, Jenny-gibbs-Forever and Left my heart in Paris via facebook._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Her eyes slowly opened to find herself in a strange room. It was plain, almost paused in time. Like someone who wanted to stay in the moment and refused to leave the better days as memories. Like they were trying to preserve something that was long gone. She shut her eyes almost immediately though, her head was pounding, like a herd of elephants were slowly making their way over it. The light streamed in through the window at the front make her eyes sting and hurt even more. Even when her eyes were closed it still hurt. So with all the strength she could muster she managed to life her hand up and placed it flat over her eyes, effectively blocking out more of the light.

A grunt escaped her lips as the memory of her mother streaming thought into her daughters head came back to her. The thing that scared Jenny was actually two things. Firstly it was the obvious: that her mother had killed someone and Jenny had basically watched her do it. But then there was the other thing, the thing was really the problem. Her mother had fed her thoughts, memories, and that in its self was a type of magic – one Jenny was certain her mother did not have. So, the question that was resting firmly on Jenny's lips was how on earth had her mother gained that magic?

"You're awake." Stated a voice behind her. Jenny briefly opened her eyes, before fluttering them closed and returning her hand. Martin was sat beside of her, watching as the red head slowly awoke. Jenny just grumbled again, not happy at now having noise added to the painful mix of a headache that was felling a lot like a migraine and bright light.

"Where am I?" She questioned; slowly and quietly, still keeping her eyes closed and not moving.

"Agent Gibbs' house." He replied. "He brought you here after you collapsed into his waiting arms." Said her boss, with a slight smirk on his lips. Jenny didn't miss the assumption that there was something between her and Jethro, but she chose to remain silent for the time being. "We saw whilst watching CCTV and I came over."

"Great." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned; quietly.

"Like I've had a skin full – which for your information I haven't!"

"What happened Jenny?" He asked, and for the first time Jenny was reminded that nobody else had seen the thing her mother had fed to her. Taking a deep breath and adding a second hand to her warm and hurting face she decided she'd best explain.

"My mother fed me thoughts – or more like memories in this case." She stated. "She made me watch over and over again as she killed him. She fed me the same thing over and over and over again until my head was so full of it and I couldn't take anymore."

"Jeez, no wonder you feel like rubbish!"

"Thanks Martin." She grumbled under her breath with a smirk. "There is a problem, something we need to figure out."

"What's that?"

"My mother wasn't born with the ability to steal magic, nor was she born with the ability to feed thoughts, so. . . "

"How has she managed to acquire two new forms of magic?"

"And why does she need them? Because you only steal magic for one reason."

"To gain power." Martin stated, making her sigh, this was going to be one heck of a fight. "Take the day off Jenny; you're not going to get anything done. Gibbs is still technically working with us so I'm sure he can look after you-"

"-I don't need looking after!" She said, opening her eyes to glare at her boss and noticing that Gibbs had entered the room carrying two mugs of coffee.

"It's an order, and there is no getting out of it." He stated. "This alright with you agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, need to catch up on some paperwork anyway." He stated gruffly as he placed a mug of coffee o the table for the mysterious red head.

"No work Shepard!" Stated Martin before getting up. Gibbs showed him to the door and when he had gone he turned to find Jenny was sat up but that she'd closed the curtains. He looked at her with a hint of confusion and she smiled.

"The light was hurting my eyes. " She explained, before picking up the mug. He sat down on the couch beside her and began to drink his coffee. "You don't have to do this Jethro." She said, calling him by his preferred name for a change. He smiled, liking the way she said his name.

"I'm not going to leave ya."

"I'm a grown woman, I can fend for myself." He just raised an eyebrow, telling her she was not going to win, so she sat back on his couch and brought her legs up under her. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked over at the man beside her. With his silver marine cut hair, strong muscles and softly lined face. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't think he was handsome. "So what do you suggest we do if I'm not allowed to leave your supervision?" She questioned.

He smirked at her question, deciding that he would not answer smartly as her head was probably hurting way too much. "Work on the boat." He stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He stood up, handed her a couple of pain killers, and then, moments later she was stood at the top of the stairs to his basement, shocked. There in the middle of his seemingly normal basement was a skeleton of a boat.

"I thought you were joking." She said, making her way down the stairs and beginning to walk around the boat. The pain killers had still yet to kick in, but the cool and dark basement felt a heck of a blot better than the bright lounge had done.

"I don't joke." He stated, and she looked over and laughed at him. "Come 'ere." He stated, smiling as she walked over. He put the sander into her hand and stood behind her as he guided her whilst she learnt to sand. "With the grain." He said softly, his breath tickling the side of her neck. She let his hand guide her, whilst she tried to ignore the sparks that were going down her body at the close quarters.

They both came to a stop and she caught his eyes, both of them knew what the other wanted. Both of them knew what they wanted . . . but then the situation hit her and she walked away. "I can't do this." She stated. "I need to find her." And with that she was out of his basement and getting ready to leave. In the basement Gibbs realised that he really really needed to kiss this woman!

* * *

_Review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Authors note **_I apologise for the delay. I've just started college, and basically I have a lot of work to be doing and not a lot of free time. I hope this is okay, and I'm afraid updates will be slower from now on._

* * *

Magic's Touch

She was up in the hallway, shoes on and halfway through putting on her jacket, Hand already on the door handle and poised to make an exit, when he finally gained his composure. She walked out? Left him stood there like a complete idiot and given no explanation. However as soon as he saw her, the look of absolute distress on her face, he was no longer angry. How could he be when he cared about her so much? So what if she was a witch? So what if he barely even knew her, let alone her daemons? There was no escaping the fact that there was something completely mysterious that drew him to Jennifer Shepard.

"Jen wait." He said, as he watched her.

"I can't do this Jethro." She stated, still not turning to look at him. "This isn't about what happened down there, it isn't about any of that."

"Then what is it about Jen?"

"I shouldn't be around you. This . . . me . . . I'm dangerous. You deserve better and I need to do this, no one else."

"Jenny, I don't know what you are talking about." He stated, confused as to whether she was on about him nearly kissing her or what?

"My mother Jethro! They're going to go after her, and they're going to get slaughtered." She turned to look at him then, stood next to the door she had opened just moments ago. "I can't let them die."

"So you're going to sacralise yourself?" He questioned. If he was honest he was well aware of the fact that he had no right to judge her. After all, he'd lost count of the amount of times he had done something reckless or stupid to save someone. A whiteness, a friend, an agent, even a complete stranger. So what difference did it make if she did the same?

"I'm the only one who has even the slightest chance of beating her." Jenny said. He could see in her eyes, those captivating sparking and completely unique irises, that she was fighting herself. Jennifer Shepard was literally about to walk into a room and kill her mother, the only piece of flesh and blood that she had: and that took strength.

"Why Jenny? Why are you so different?" She was witch, but so were half of the other people she worked with.

The red head looked out of the open door momentarily. Elouise would kill her, Martin would put her on desk duty, and she could compromise the whole of the supernatural community. But then again this was Gibbs, and if she knew one thing about the silver haired ex-marine of a special agent. It was that she could trust him. "Because I have black magic Jethro. The limits they all have, I don't. I have more power than all of them put together, and it is damn well near invincible."

"Near?"

"Magic is emotion Jethro, and whilst emotion is stronger towards family, so are your morals." He grabbed his own jacket, hell bent on following her and shooting the woman himself if it came to it.

"Stop." Her words broke the scuffling silence that spread through the house. "You're not coming."

"Like hell I'm not Jenny. You think I'm letting you walk into that place alone."

"The first thing she will do is kill you! She'll see you coming the moment you step foot the path."

"Jenny-"

"No."

"I'm not leaving you."

"And I'm not letting you walk into your own death!" She fired back at him. "I care about you, but I'm not the only one. If I die there will be a few sad faces at work, but not a tear will be shed. If you die? What would Abby do? She sees you as a father; hell do does McGee and probably half the agents at NCIS. I will not be the one that they hold responsible."

"I'll wait outside." He stated, after a moment, smirking slightly at the irritated sigh that escaped her lips.

"You're insufferable." And with that she walked out. She knew there was no way she could stop him. If she went on her own, he'd follow her in his. IF she took his, damn he'd probably won. At least if he was outside then she could see what would happen a mile off and protect him. Or at least she hoped that she could. Whether that was possible of not was another question all together.

He followed her outside, and discovered that she already had the keys to his car. Smirking he slid into the passenger's seat, and watched as she started the engine and they drive away. "You know where she's gonna be?" He questioned. If the red head had not seen her mother in 18 years then how was she going to know?

"Not definitely, but she always was a creature of habit." The red head replied. He could see that her fingers were even white as they clenched onto he steering wheel, in a hope to stop him from seeing that he hands were shaking. But it didn't work; he knew every trick in the book – mainly because he'd written it.

"You don't have to do this you know. There are other ways, swat teams."

"No, not Jethro I will not have this turn into a blood bath. I can face her, just as I would do if she were any other witch. "He knew there was no stopping her, but it didn't mean he was happy with the idea. However he was reassured by the fact that he'd grabbed his sig before following her. However how much protection that would give he didn't know.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Jenny pulled the car up outside a tall brownstone town house in Georgetown. It was strange, it would not stand out as being different, but as he looked at it now it seemed to loom over the street, as though casting a shadow. The style seamed more Gothic and daunting. But maybe that was his imagination. "Where are we?" Gibbs questioned.

"My childhood home." Jenny stated, before turning to look at it, and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and flocked down the mirror in the sun visor, fixing her hair. She may not care for her mother a lot anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't want to feel that satisfaction of possibly making her mother proud. "You're to stay out here, whatever you do you do _not _step foot onto the grass or the path or any part of the property, understand?"

"Jenny I-"

"Understand? Because if you even consider it you will be dead before you can realise what happens." She was looking his dead in the eye, and something told him that she was scared for him. So he nodded.

"Okay." He said, before taking her hand.

"And then, when I come out, we're gonna try that kiss again." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna take you on a proper date this time."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that she got out of the car, took another deep breath and walked up the path, before using her magic to open the door and walk into the house. As soon as she stepped foot in the dark wooden hall, the door slammed shut behind of her. But she didn't jump.

Then someone appeared in front of her, and it was like she was eighteen all over again.

"Hello mother."

* * *

_Please review _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Well this was a REALLY fun chapter to write, and I think you will like it. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed (last chapter too) : Left my heart in Paris (x2), Insertisernamehere, RhizOneill (x2), dewulfstephanie (x2), Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, TeamCarisleandEsme8_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

_Then someone appeared in front of her, and it was like she was eighteen all over again. _

"_Hello mother."_

The red hair that Jenny had inherited from her mother had now gone perfect white. It was curled and laid on her shoulders, with a heavy side fringe that swept across one eye. She was dressed in a white body-con dress with cap sleeves. Jenny remembered how after her father's death her mother had more often than not worn black or darker colours. On her feet was a pair of classic black Louboutin daffodil platform stilettos. Another habit Jenny had inherited from her mother along with her liking for red lipstick. And even though she knew her mother was a cold blooded killer, Jenny still felt admiration for the woman's style.

"Jennifer?" She questioned, a slight bitterness lacing her voice as she spoke. After all even if they were blood, a lot of blood had been shed between her.

"Yeah, it's me." Jenny stated, stepping forward, her own heels clip-clopping on the floor as she did. The redhead could feel her mother's eyes on her, almost assessing her as she walked. "I'd tell you what I'm doing here, but I think you already know."

"You brought company, why not invite him in?" The older woman questioned, a sly smile playing over her red lips as she spoke.

"And have you kill him? Come on; give me a little bit of respect." Jenny replied, laughing bitterly as she spoke and surveyed the room. Noticing that it had barely changed since the day she had left all of those years ago. When she had been fleeing for her life.

"You're smart my dear, and powerful. But we both know who that is thanks to."

"Just because the magic is in your blood, that doesn't mean you know how to use it." Her mother was almost walking a loop around her now. Jenny raised her head up high hoping to god that Jethro was still in the car. She could feel magic beginning to slowly fill here, starting with the little pin pricks at the tips of her finger, soon it would be washing over her like a warm blanket giving her confidence.

"Darling, you'd be nothing without me." Her mother stated, stopping near the banister.

"And with you I'd be dead, so let us skip the BS shall we."

"Jennifer, I brought you up with more manners than to talk to your mother like that." The older woman said, moving her hand forward and causing a small fire ball to hurt towards Jenny. But she was stronger than she had been all those years ago. And she'd had months and years of practice. So, with a small twitch of her finger the ball was thrown into the fire place where it caught alight all the logs that were in it.

"I thought we'd have more time to catch up before the fire started flying." The red head said, eyes a blaze with emotions. She could see the anger already slamming in her mother's eyes as she realised that her daughter just might be a harder challenge than she had initially thought.

"You've improved my dear." Her mother said, walking towards her daughter and placing a strand of red hair behind her daughter's ear. But her touch was cold, and burnt her skin. "Your father would be proud." Her mother said, retreating away, almost as though mentioning her late husband hurt.

"You and I both know daddy was never bothered about magic like you! He just wanted to be happy, for me to be happy!" Jenny stated, her voice cracking with emotion. "Do you think he would have been proud of you mother?"

"Your father would be happy if I was."

"And are you? Happy I mean?" jenny asked moving towards her, using her magic to spin her mother to face her. "Do you think Daddy would have been happy to know that his wife was killing innocent people, marines? Do you think that if he had of known that was what made you happy, he'd approve of it? Because I don't think he would." The next thing Jenny knew, her mother's magic had her thrown across the room, so she was left in a heap by the wall.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"No?! Did you ever actually care about what he wanted?!" Jenny asked, slowly, getting her strength back and standing up. "Or was it always about you?"

"I loved your father; I thought that your magic would have proved that!" She said, walking forward, and Jenny saw the next blow coming, so retaliated by throwing her mother effortlessly back, and placing her down on the floor with grace.

"Magic." Jenny said, with a bitter laced tone. "That really is all you have ever given a damn about isn't it."

"You know that isn't true. I cared for your father, and for you."

"_Cared_; past tense." Jenny began walking towards her. Jenny's top was creased, her jacket scuffed, and her hair slightly static from the magic attack. Her mother looked unaffected apart from a few out of place hairs. "See you cared for daddy, and me – until he died. Then you cared about making me powerful. Yet when you found out that you could have my power, then that was all you cared about."

"You're my daughter!" She shouted, walking towards her.

"See once upon a time, yeah, I might have loved you for saying that. Loved that you were interested in my magic." Jenny looked at her mother, and noticed age. Even though she had few deep wrinkles, her face was hallow, her cheek bones say above gaps, her eyes were framed by crow's feet and her lips were thinner. She'd aged, her frame was less curvy, and her arms looked weak. "Now though. . . "Jenny began, fighting back her emotion. It was hard to admit that this was not her mother in front of her, it wasn't the woman who had loved her; it was the woman who had replaced her. A power hungry obsessive. "Now I know all I am in another witch whose magic you want to steal." Jenny said.

Then it began the real fight.

The pistol that sat on the wall was turned, and a bullet fired, but the red head deflected it, and met it with a ball of fire. "This is why you're here. To kill me." Her mother spoke, but it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, I'm here to get justice."

And with that, a real fire fight began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_I am SO sorry for the delay. Basically college is leaving me no time to update and I also have no free lessons as I've had a tonne of Law work to do _

_So, here you go and I hope that it is okay xx_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Both were stood, eying one another from opposite sides of the room. Eyes shooting like daggers. Jenny's emotions were managing to miraculously stay locked tightly in their jar. But for just how long was the question. Her mother looked as though she wasn't bothered. But it wasn't the first time her mother had faces an ultimatum where she would possibly have to kill her own daughter. But Jenny had never once wanted to kill her mother. That was not something that the woman wanted. But now, it was in the safety of other – she just wished that someone else was powerful enough.

Then it began, a round ball of fire being thrown at Jenny, but she just twitched her finger and hit it with ice, causing a ball of smoke to form in the air above them. Her mother picked up a cabinet from the floor, using both hand and threw it at Jenny, but she just used her work skills this time and dodged it gracefully.

After dodging another dozen fireballs Jenny finally managed to get her heart far enough away from her head to retaliate. She pushed her mother back against the wall with so much force, both of her hand outstretched before she let go and watched her mother's form fall to the ground. She'd spent so many years running, hiding, trying to be someone who didn't have a dark past. Desperately trying to pretend like her mother meant nothing to her. But now, having to hurt her, it was like none of the battles they'd had in the past even mattered.

She was doing something that was like her mother. Back hurting people for the cause of magic, the thing that had turned her heart black. And she knew how much of a disease black magic was. Like a drug, slowly claiming every part of you. Wanting to use more and more, as it gave you a high.

And now she was using it.

Like an addict using again, or an alcoholic drinking.

What was going to happen?

Jenny was caught up in her thoughts that she missed the next fire ball until she felt the sting of pain as it hit her neck, instantly burning her. The pain awakening her senses. She knew she could take away the sting, it wasn't hard. But it had woken her up. Made her realise this wasn't a game, this was life or death, kill or be killed. So she took her turn and hit her mother with a ball of ice. But instead it ended up being used to extinguish another fire ball. One that was burning the ceiling.

Jenny looked up at the hole, and saw that the wooden beams of the ceiling were exposed; she could see the ceiling gradually bowing under the weight. The younger red head was all set to move her mother when she went flying backwards as he mother used the wind to push her away. And before her eyes, Jenny had to watch as the upstairs fell on her mother.

As the beams began to break under the weight. As the floorboards snapped, and as it all fell. The bed, the wardrobe, all on top of her mother's slumped figure. The darkest of dark women. The one who had been magic crazed and power obsessed was now buried under her own belongings. It all went silent in Jenny's ear, still. Her screaming voice was barely a whisper to her, as she half ran half crawled over. Using her bare hands to pull away the broken belongings until she saw her mother, her chest slowly moving. Jenny pulled away everything, and then she saw it. The half broken beam wedged into her mother's abdomen, blood around the wound seeping into the dark black of the material. Jenny placed her hand over the wound, using her magic to numb the pain.

Her mother may be the root of all her problems, she may be the reason so many things went wrong and so many were hurt. But the woman lying in front of her, slowly dying was her mother, the woman who had given birth to her. And Jenny would be lying it she still didn't love her with some part of her heart. After all the pain she had caused, in the end she'd finally used her magic for good, to sacrifice her own life for her daughters.

"You always were too good." He mother said, in-between deep and ragged breaths. "Your heart0"

"It's black." Jenny interrupted, as tears filled her eyes, trying to keep them away whilst taking away the pain. But it had to go somewhere, it couldn't just disappear. So Jenny's burn was agony, the pain of her own mixed with her mothers.

"Not at the core." But her mother was getting weaker. Her eyes slowly closing. "Stop." Was all she said, and jenny moved her hand, closing her eyes, as the loss of pain relieved her.

"Why couldn't you just be like any other mother? Why did we have to spend so long fighting?!"

"It's not a pleasure. Pain." Because magic may seem like it was the perfect tool. But it never was especially dark magic. The addiction was too strong to break easily. It made people power hungry.

"I'm sorry mum, for everything." But the silver haired woman was getting weaker.

"Take it." She raspily managed to say, and the red head knew it was time. Across the room where some furniture had landed she saw her father's old dagger. A metal knife, with a wooden handle and cover. She walked over and picked it up with shaking hands. When she looked at her slowly dying mother, and felt like a part of her heart had broken.

Her heals clip-clopped over the floor, like an empty ghost. Her eyes staring at the blood covered dress. The white hair that still looked glamorous but her face was thin, and her irises were no longer sparkling. Crouching down she moved a stray piece of her mother's hair and kissed her finger before placing them on the cooling forehead. "Now." Was all her mother said. So shaking, Jenny removed the knife and held the tip over her mother's mouth.

When her final breath fell, the tip momentarily glowed, before dying down. She replaced the knife before letting out a choked sob as she hit reality. Outside she heard cars pulling up, people talking. Her pale hands closed her mother's eyes fully before saying a final word. "Say hi to dad for me." And with that the red head stood up, and walked out of the townhouse. Gibbs came running towards her but she looked away, instead to Martin, who was looking at her with dulled eyes.

"It's done." Was all she said, before turning away.

"Jen, let's get you to a hospital." Gibbs said, noticing her burnt neck and multiple wounds. But she just turned and walked away, down the street still holding the knife – yet not touching the magic infused silver.

Martin placed a hand on the Marine's shoulder and gave him a look which told him to leave it. And with that he watched as the witch walked down the street. Hands shaking, heart breaking and tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

Jennifer Shepard had just watched her last remaining blood family member die before her eyes.

And it was something she would never manage to forget.

* * *

_Please review!_

__abs xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_Thanks to my reviewers for the last two chapters!_

_RhizOneill x2, Left my heart in Paris ( times a million and one for all her support!), dewulfstephanie, TeamCarisleandEsme8 x2, Insertisernamehere x2, victoriantealady. _

_Hope this is okay, please review!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

She didn't know how long she had walked for; all she knew was that the cold biting evening wind had been biting at her face for a white when she sat down on that park bench. She'd long stopped crying, the tears had all dried up. There were no more to be shed. Her hands had finally stopped shaking, and instead now she was shivering. Her hair had been blown all over the place and now much resembled a scarecrow. Jenny guessed that she mustn't have inherited her mother's ability to constantly look glamorous.

That was another thing she'd never get to tell her, how glamorous she was.

Was it wrong to miss the most evil woman to have walked the streets of DC? To wish that circumstances had been different? Slowly the rain began to fall, but Jenny didn't move from where she sat on the bench, instead she just looked up at the sky. Her makeup was long since ruined, what harm would the rain do?

In her hand the dagger still sat. The silver magic ridden metal still hidden beneath the wood. "Are you going to use it Jennifer?" She could hear her mother say. The red head closed her eyes and tried to remember back when she was a child, with her mother and father. How different things had been. It was strange to think back to them days, days often overridden by memories of her mother being controlling. But she wondered what he father would say of her now. Would he be proud that she was using her magic for good? Or would he be annoyed that instead of being there with her mother had worked against her.

She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face. She'd expected it to be hard, but her mother's last act to save her daughter, that had made it a hundred times harder. Was it to make Jenny feel bad? Or was it actually motherly instinct? She didn't know, didn't think that she would ever know. "It's wet Jenny." Said Martin, as he walked up beside her, carrying his big black umbrella, he sat down next to her so it covered her too.

"I know." She answered, not once turning to look at him.

"You did well." He stated, looking forward at the children on their way home, bright red wellies and yellow rain coats, jumping in the puddles as they went. Parents trailing behind with their brollies.

"I watched my mother die; I wouldn't call that doing well." But her voice was soft and calm. As though she was all drained of emotion.

"You did what needed to be done, to protect others." He reassured her, moving his free hand to take hers and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I did my job, nothing more or less."

"Go home Jenny, take some time. We'll all be here when you get back." And with that he stood up and headed home. That night there were no cases so they all went home, all except Jenny. Still with the dagger in hand, when the park was empty she stood up and made her way to the office.

* * *

Everywhere was dark when she stepped in, empty except for the quiet murmur of the machines working. She didn't bother to turn on any lights, she knew the room well enough to navigate the dark. When she got to her desk she flicked on her computer and looked at the screen in front of her. The picture of her mother.

How things had changed. She still owed Jethro dinner, still had to thank so many people, but that was all in the future – weeks away. Te red head minimised her screen, did the small report that was required of her and booked herself a one way ticket to Alaska. It was the place she'd run to last time and she'd do it again now.

She sat staring at the dagger, knowing that the added dark magic would cause nothing but trouble. So she stood up, placed the dagger in her desk and left the room. After that she went home, changed out of the bloodied clothes and pulled out her duffel bag, quickly shoving some clothes in and leaving as quickly as possible. First though she wrote a note for Gibbs.

Everything moved so quickly, she hailed a cab, dropped the note through the Marine's door and left for the airport. By the time morning was beginning to rise up over the city, the red hair was high in the air, watching out of her window as the city passed her by. As she left all those people all over again. But sometimes the memories are too much to cope with. Sometimes you can't stand to be around them any longer. As she saw the oranges, pinks, purples and red begin to cross the sky she silently prayed that God would look after her family.

"I'm so sorry mum, please . . . forgive me?" She didn't know why she was asking. Maybe for taking her magic? For trying to kill her? Or for not being the powerful black witch she had wanted her to be. But it felt like the right thing to do.

As Jenny stepped out of the airport and into the cold and snowy state, she felt the relief of being away from temptation. Yet as she went to bed that morning, Gibbs woke up in his basement after a night of drinking. He'd known it would be hard on her, he just hadn't realised how hard it would be. He'd never had to – that god – so far kill any of his family or estranged family. He could not even imagine how it must feel.

As he grabbed his coat, ready to go to work he saw the note, and smiled slightly at the swirled script that filled it, and he knew that given time she would be okay.

_Jethro,_

_ I didn't think it would be this hard, but it is. And staying in DC is too hard at the moment, so I'm going away. I just didn't want you to think I'd done a vanishing act. _

_Jenny x_

_(We'll have that dinner when I'm back?)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_So so sorry this has taken so long, enjoy! And thanks for the reviews __ xx_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Weeks turned into months, and still Jenny stayed in Alaska. Gibbs and his team soon got back into his normal swing of things, and so did Martin, Elouise and the team. But everyone at the basement division was well aware of the vacant desk that wasn't filled. Jenny of course came back for the funeral, which Gibbs and the basement division attended. It was at a small church, with a small graveyard, but the gothic features and silence was just right. However jenny didn't speak to anyone, they all placed a white rose on the coffin, yet she placed two: one red and one black. Because it was more fitting.

Even though her mother was gone and even though her last deed had been to save her daughter's life . . . Jenny still felt some bitter towards her mother. After all if it weren't for her then Jenny's life would most likely be completely different. God only knew where she would be, but maybe she would not be in hiding and surrounded by snow.

That morning Jenny woke, changed into trainers, and jogging clothes (the warmest she had been able to find) and went for a run. It was hard in the snow, but after months of doing it every morning she was completely used to it. Soon she felt the familiar burning in her calves but carried on, loving the chill biting at her rosy cheeks and the feeling of gradually warming up.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but it made her feel alive. As she ran she didn't see anyone, but she could see her footprints from the last few days because it hadn't snowed recently. It was weeks now since her mums funeral, and if she was honest she didn't know how much longer she'd stay here. Sure it was pretty, and it had given her chance to clear her head, to get things straight. And yet she still wasn't sure she could get what she wanted.

Jenny had been alone for so long, lived for nothing but work, yet now . . . she didn't want that any more. She wanted to wake up to a good morning text, wanted to go out for dinner or just spend a night on the sofa with someone hugging her. Then maybe one day, wake up every morning to someone to kiss her, someone to come home to after a hard day. And when she thought of that person, she thought of Gibbs. The man whom even when she was going through her toughest time in a long while understood. She just hoped that by running away she hadn't blown her bridges.

* * *

With a pounding heart she arrived back, and opened the door, taking deep breaths as she tried to resupply her lungs with oxygen after the last 400 meters sprinting. As she stepped in she removed the snow caked trainers and placed them on the rack before walking through the cabin and turning on the lights. She walked straight into the kitchen, in a world of her own, put the radio and flicked the switch on the kettle.

"Nice to see you too." Said a voice, and she spun around, heart beating a mile a minute now for a different reason. She was already ready to use her powers as she felt them slowly crept up her arms with their familiar fuzzy warmth.

"Jethro?" She questioned when she saw who it was. He was sat at her table; how she'd missed him she would never know. But there Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat, with a cup of coffee in his hand and a smirk on his lips. And all of a sudden she realised that she hadn't burn her bridges, because he'd been waiting there at the other side for her – whenever she chose to cross. "What are you . . . how did you . . .?" She stumbled.

"Figured I still owe you dinner." HE said shrugging, he hadn't wanted to intrude, but then he'd been told by Marrow that id he didn't take some time off he would remain on desk duty for the next year. So it seemed like too good of an opportunity to pass up. So that was why he had broken in and was now sat at the table in her kitchen.

"But I told you I'd be back."

"I can go if ya want Jen, just thought that maybe you'd been alone long enough." He stated, standing up, showing her he would go and that there would be no hard feelings. But she shook her head and walked forward.

"Stay." She stated, forgetting about the fact that the kettle was boiled and she was hot and sweaty from her run.

"You sure?" But her only reply was to kiss him. It wasn't just a peck on the lips either, it was a full, passionate kiss that caused her to feel so much love that behind them the radio blew with a little puff of smoke. But neither cared until they parted, chests rising heavily in sync. Jethro chuckled at the radio whilst Jenny just flushed embarrassed that he could tell how much the kiss had meant to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She stated, before kissing him again, quickly on the lips then walking away and making him groan.

"Hey! You can't kiss a guy like hat and then leave him hanging." He stated after her.

"I smell Gibbs! I need a shower before I even consider kissing you again. I'd say make yourself at home . . ." She stated, then flicked her eyes to the coffee on the table. "But it seems that you already have." Then, with a wicked and sinful smirk she left him hanging, using her magic to turn the kettle back on for him. Gibbs just took his seat and smiled, maybe dinner could wait a while, huh?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_NCIS is not mine_

* * *

Magic's Touch

She returned into the kitchen forty minutes later to find him sat there on his phone. One finger cautiously pressing buttons as he attempted to do something. She remained stood there for a while, entranced by him. As a smug smile crossed his face she couldn't hold in her laughter at his facial expression. She guessed that whatever it was he was trying to do he had managed. When he heard her laughter fill the room he turned to look at her and smiled. She'd chosen to wear a deep purple knitted dress with thick black tights and her hair down in its natural state. It was a softer outfit than he had ever seen her wear. And it contrasted against her cruel featured brilliantly.

Smiling at him she walked over. "What are you doing?" She questioned him; as she tried to catch sight of his phones screen which he was tilting away. He just glared a withering glare that did nothing to push her away.

"Nothing." He stated, and she stood back, crossing her arms and smirking before raking her eyes over him and saying:

"Oh I get it; you're talking to your other woman." She stated, before walking towards he kettle. He just smirked at her, before looking back at his screen and carrying on with what he was doing. Jenny decided to ignore her, however the look of complete concentration on his face did nothing but intrigue her. So, she pulled together the strands of magic, and picked the phone up out of his startled hands and brought it to her.

He just sat there looking shocked whilst she looked at his screen. "This is what you were so secretive and concentrated on?" She stated, placing the phone down.

"It's not easy!" He stated, looking hurt. Jenny however soon lost her shock and ended up in uncontrollable laughter.

"This is it!" She managed to say, and he just glared at her.

"Jenny!"

"You were so concentrated over a game of snake!"

"It was level 4, and it was hard Jen!"

* * *

After they sat and drank their coffee, and Gibbs decided to stop playing the hurt child, they decided that they would go out and have the meal he had promised her before the show down with her mother. So Jenny went, grabbed her jacket and boots and they left the cabin and drove into the local town. IT was only small, and there was not much to it but a small cosy pub which was owed by an old English woman. Jenny had only been there a handful of times when isolation had gotten a little too isolated.

Jethro walked around to her side of the car, opened her door and took her hand. "And who said chivalry was dead?" She smirked, before locking the car for him with her magic.

"Show off." Was all he said before they walked into the pub. Inside it was all dark wood and red fabric. The English woman had transformed it into a warm and cosy pub which you could imagine sitting in by a roaring fire whilst snow fell outside the window.

Jenny and Jethro walked up to the bar and ordered two bourbons before choosing a small booth near the back where they could watch over the restaurant. A location that came with habit for both of them because it meant that they could see everybody and everything that went on in the vicinity. Something which in their lines of work was always a helping hand. As she sat down he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, making the red head smile as she leant into his warmth. They sat there in relative siècle, just looking around. Gibbs picked up the menu and passed one to Jenny so they could both chose what they wanted.

Gibbs chose a stake with split peppercorn source and Jenny chose a sausage hotpot. They ordered and then remained in silence. But it was comfortable, every now and again they made small talk but both were the same when it came to this, and neither saw the point in talking for talking's sake. So they ate and then when it was beginning to get dark walked back to the cabin, deciding that they would pick the car up in the morning.

Snow was beginning to fall around them as they walked, and Jenny smiled as she felt it hit her nose. Jethro however loved the sight of the small white flakes settling in her hair, and on her jacket. She smiled at him before deciding she knew what snow was good for. She paused and let him walk ahead whilst she leant down and formed a snowball with her hands and threw it at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her guilty face.

Then he leant down and made his own, before throwing it at her. The rest of the journey turned out to be just one long and travelling snowball fight. Both of them laughing at one another the whole way. Half way up Jenny's path they both fell to the floor and made snow angels. , and by the time they managed to get into the cabin, both were soaking wet, freezing cold, and still laughing hysterically. Jenny was halfway through pulling her second boot off when Jethro pulled her in and kissed her passionately. But her balance was lost and they both ended up on the floor. She pulled of her second boot, and stood up, shedding clothes all the way to bathroom. "You gonna join me in the tub?" She questioned. And he just followed her, laughing at her the whole way.

Things were looking a whole lot better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

* * *

Magic's Touch

After a week of Jethro staying with her in Alaska, they both decided that they had been cooped away long enough. Jenny had spent enough time hiding in this state to last the rest of her life. But it didn't make the thought of returning to DC any easier. It would always be a city which held too many memories, and not all good. Every street reminded her of when she was a child, of a fight that travelled outside of their house's walls, an argument spewing up magic . . . something she didn't want to constantly remember. Most of which were to do with her mother.

But in her heart she knew it was time. There were people in DC that missed her, there was a job waiting for her and baddies to be caught. Then there was Jethro. The dashing, silver haired, man who was ready to protect her from the world at not a moment's notice, ready to wrap her up in his arms and love her. It was something that she had never in a million years thought that she would ever have. But as she sat on the plane now, her head resting against his muscular shoulder and looking longingly out of the window, she knew for a fact that she would not change a thing.

"You sure that you're ready for this?" He asked, knowing that it would be hard for her. The funeral may well be over, but there were other things she had to sort out. The house, which had been severely damaged structurally in the fight, needed repairing, and then she had to decided what to do with it: to sell or to keep. Then there was his team, he wasn't going to push Jenny to tell them, but soon enough they would want to know and he didn't feel comfortable lying to them. They'd managed to fight their way through too much to face more lies.

"Yeah." She said looking up at him. "I guess I've got to deal with it all sooner or later."

He leant down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm here for you Jen, through it all." And she just nodded, before returning her gaze out of the window. She sighed, and after a few minutes she decided that she had best ask him where they went now. Before she had run away after the fight there was nothing between them. But in the last week a spark had been lit between them, and she wanted to do everything she possibly could to stop the winds blowing it out.

"Jethro, can I ask you something?" She questioned, and she felt him nodding behind her. "What happens now? I mean, do we carry on, or do we stop? Do we sneak around or tell people?"

"S'up to you Jen, but I don't wanna lose you."

"I think we should tell them." She stated. "Martin will be happy for us, that I know. And I think your team will be happy for you too, or at least I hope they will be."

"Jenny, Abby is already in love with you, herself, and as for the rest of them, well put it this way, they'll be very jealous!" Jenny just laughed at him, smiling softly at the complement.

"I really like you Jethro."

"I really like you too Jen"

The rest of the plane ride went quietly. They small talked a little, but just watched as they passed over the snow covered state and began to return to the city of DC. When they landed, there was a group of butterflies making themselves well known in Jenny's stomach. And as they walked painstakingly slowly through passport control and the security checks, she held onto Jethro's hand tightly. However he didn't object, he knew that it would be hard, so he just held on tight.

They collected their bags off of the luggage carrousel and made their way outside to the taxi rank. Rain was falling, quickly, heavily, and the sun was slowly setting over the city. Jethro hailed a taxi, and Jenny ran over to meet him from under the covered waiting area, her high heels clip clopping with a slight squelch on the ground as she ran though the puddle spotted path. But before she slid into the back seat Jethro stopped her, spinning Jenny so she was looking at him, and kissed her passionately. The rain fell around them, slowly soaking their hair and clothes neither of them cared. And when they parted she laughed, hitting him softly on the chest. "I'm soaking wet now!"

"I'm not at all sorry!" He stated, smirking cheekily, before letting her slide into the back and telling the driver his address. It had kind of been an unspoken agreement that they would stay at his house, neither of them had said anything, but it had almost been decided from the start. The taxi drove through the wet streets and Jenny held her lovers hand tightly. The sound of the rain hitting the little roof pattered through the car, and outside was a mass of multicoloured umbrellas and raindrops being lit up by street lights. It was undeniably beautiful.

Finally they pulled up outside of Jethro's house, and he paid the taxi driver, before helping Jenny with her bags and going inside. By the time the door was closed, she was a lot more relaxed. The last time she had been in his house was before the fight when she had been hell bend on going to her mother. But even now she didn't mind. The house was warm, it was comfortable and homely. He never locked his door and that was something that she respected.

The red head placed her bag down onto the floor and spun to see Gibbs heading to the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Sleep please. I have work tomorrow." He just nodded, understandingly before returning to her, taking their bags, and leading her by the hand to the master bedroom. That night, they fell straight to sleep curled up with one another under the warmth of the duvet. And slowly time began to pass. Both knew tomorrow would be hard, but getting back to work was something that they were both ready for. They loved what they did, but now they both had someone waiting for them, and maybe that would stop them both taking so many risks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

* * *

Magic's Touch

Jenny Shepard, the most powerful witch ever to walk the earth to date, stood in front of her full length mirror in her bedroom. She had left Jethro in the early hours of the morning, knowing that she had to go back to her apartment, unpack her things from Alaska and then shower and change ready for the day. She'd been out of work to long, hiding and feeling sorry for herself. So now it was time to get back to normal life, or a new sort of normal anyway.

Whatever happened between her and Jethro, whether they made it work or parted to go their separate ways, she knew that she couldn't go on as she had been. Being with someone made her realise how much she wanted to be loved. Whatever happened she knew that she would look for love; but she still hoped that she had found it.

She smoothed out her black skinny leg trousers, and made sure that her wine coloured silk blouse was securely tucked in. Then she grabbed a belt and felt for the silver chain with the magic steeling ring which was till around her neck. As she touched the metal she sighed softly, her whole life had changed, and yet for once she had somehow managed to find the right route to take.

Walking over to her wardrobe she pulled out her favourite pair of black ankle boots, her black leather jacket and placed them by her bed. Then she picked up a few bobby pins and styled her hair, and did her makeup. Then, finally at half eight she walked out of her favourite coffee shop – which also happened to be Gibbs' favourite – ad made her way to the office.

* * *

From the outside it may look no different from any other building, but to those who know what the building is, there s almost a sense of safety which comes with it. So as she stood in the lift heading down to her division it was the only place that she felt safe. Apart from when she was in the arms of her lover, curled up in bed with not a single worry.

The metal door opened onto the bull pen, filled with artificial lighting, glass and shiny black surfaces. Everyone was working; so many people came and went that the lift arriving never made anyone look. Yet when she began to walk, her heels clip clopping on the flooring, they all turned. It felt weird, as she stood there, coffee cup in hand, bag over her shoulder and hair softly curled.

"Hi." Jenny Stated, smirking slightly at the gob smacked looks. Then there was Elouise, her usual hard as nails persona. But Jenny swore she saw a hint of a smile pass over her face.

"Get back to work!" She stated, walking over to Jenny. Her heels were smaller than Jenny's, and the sound was almost muffled, she wore an A-line black pleated skirt, a red blouse and a black cropped blazer that synched in at her waist and had cropped sleeves. "You back?" She asked, masking her emotions perfectly. Just as Jenny always did.

"I've hidden long enough." The red head replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You sure you're ready, no one will judge you if you stay off longer." But Jenny just raised an eyebrow and Elouise smirked softly. "Good, 'cause you've been off long enough Shep, time to get your ass back in gear." And with that she walked off. "Get to work Shepard before I chuck you out on your ass and don't give you a chance to come back."

With a smile Jenny walked over to her desk and sat down, and all of a sudden it was like she had never left. A case file was place on her desk and she was working within five minutes. And that made her smile, because no matter what happened this was where she belonged; this was where she did her best work. "Jenny, my office now." Said Martin as he walked past her desk. She smirked, stood up and followed him, tossing her empty coffee cup in the bin as she went – and casually wishing that she could have a source of magic that gave her infinite supplies of decent coffee.

When she walked into his office she found that the blinds were all closed and he was sat working at his computer as if he had not just left his office. "Hey." She said softly, there never was much formality between the pair of them. He looked dup and gave her a soft smile, nodding to the seat opposite so she sat down. "What's up?" She questioned, crossing one leg over the other.

"How was Alaska?" He asked, and she just smirked. She should have known that he would be checking up on her. Not in an invasive way but to make sure she was okay.

"I'd answer but I think you'd already know." She stated a small smile on her lips.

"Meet anyone nice?" He asked a smirk on his lips.

"Just the usual." She said an evil twinkle in her eye. He just laughed at her and she smiled. Jenny had been through hell and back over the years, but if she could be happy now then who was he to stand in her way?

"I don't want you coming back too soon Jenny." He said honestly, leaning back in his chair and watching her. The red heads eyes cast down to her hands, where she began to find great interest in her finger nails.

"I need to be here Martin. I seem to have spent my entire life running, and hiding and trying to pretend that half of it didn't happen. That part was buried with my mother. It's time I took control I guess. And this is where I belong, helping people and getting justice . . . and using what I stole for good I guess."

"You paid your debt back a long time ago Jenny."

"Maybe, I dunno." She said smiling up at him. "That all?" He nodded, so she stood up and was about to leave when he spoke again.

"Does he make you happy?" And she looked at him, and smiled. Maybe once upon a time they would have had a relationship, if things had been different. But now they were friends, and both knew they'd never be anything more.

"Yeah." She replied, a sparkle in her eye. "Yeah he does."

"Good."

And with that she left, knowing that she had Martin's blessing, and for now, that was all she needed. Jenny knew that the day would come when they would have to get the approval of a lot of other people. But for now the closest thing to she had to family was on her side, and that made her fell a whole lot more positive about the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Authors note **_I am so sorry for the delay, there are numerous reasons why, (for which left my heart in Paris laughed at me for and then kicked my ass into gear). But I won't bore you. I hope you enjoy, this story is gradually coming to an end I think, but then again I thought that about 5 chapters back and here we are. So enjoy, and please keep your wonderful reviews coming because they really do mean a lot. _

__Abs_

* * *

Magic's Touch

The infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out of the lift slightly later than usual. As a result the bull pen was a lot fuller, teams' already busy working, plasma screams filled with victims and suspects, results no doubt being run down in Abby's lab and autopsies being done by Ducky. Agents were coming and going, and as he walked he felt like he was ready to be back. As much as he hated to admit it, Marrow had been right when he told him to take a holiday. The fact that that said holiday had primarily been spent with Jenny in his arms was probably the reason he had enjoyed himself. But now they were back, and he would be stupidly naïve if he even considered for a moment that things would not change. There was no way on earth they couldn't.

He began to walk, his coffee in hand. It was his second Jamaican blend of the day, as he had drank the first whilst lingering at his favourite coffee shop – which just happened to also be Jenny's favourite – hoping he would catch her. But it seemed even when they did have magic on their side some things were not going to happen.

Magic.

The thing that ran through her blood.

He was still confused by how he felt about it. But like your eye colour, emotions and personality, there is nothing that you can do about it. He could either take her with the magic, or leave the magic and her. However he knew that the second was not even an option. There was something special about Jenny. Whether it had something to do with magic or not, when he kissed her it was like all of his body had caught fire. When he held her hand a smile grew faster than he could blink. And when he saw her waking up in the morning, it was more beautiful than any sunrise or sun set that would ever exist.

* * *

As he walked into the MCRT division he saw Tony sat at his desk, feet propped up whilst he leant back, playing some stupid game that Gibbs would not understand on his phone. Momentarily Jethro wondered whether Tony had beaten him on snake, but decided that it was unlikely considering the agent could not even tell when he was being glared at. "DiNozzo what the hell do you think you are doing?" The marine asked in a gruff voice.

The younger agent went completely stiff as his eyes caught Gibbs. Then, as fast as he could, he stood up – nearly falling flat on his face in the process – and began to try and collect up all of his things. "I . . . I was just y'know . . . looking after your desk boss." He stammered. "Wouldn't want it to go to the dogs or anything."

"Move." Gibbs stated. "Now!" And whilst the senior field agent scrambled away, McGee and Ziva were desperately trying to hide their amusement. Tony returned to his desk and dropped all of his stuff down, before attempting to sort things out.

"Did you have a good holiday Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she watched their boss look offendingly at his chair before deciding it was safe to sit on, and banging his computer to turn it on. He just grunted in reply as the screen came to life and he pressed the enter button as McGee had told him to do after changing the settings to make it easier.

Gibbs then opened one of his draws and looked unimpressed at the magazine that was sat in it: Playboy. He raised his eyebrows and picked it up by the corner and glared at Tony. "DiNozzo!" He growled. The agent saw it and almost ran over to retrieve it. Ziva then failed at containing her laughter this time around, neither did McGee.

"Off to see Abby." Gibbs grumbled, and when he was half way to the lift he turned away and looked at tony. "Sort my desk out! Now!" Before leaving a team of agents who were not quite sure whether or not they were happy to have their boss back.

Gibbs stepped in the lift and smirked a little. His team meant a lot to him, even if he didn't let them know a lot of the time. But he loved them like his own flesh and blood. But it made him realise that he was going to have to tell them about him and Jenny soon. He knew that Abby would be happy, but as for the rest of them – that was a different story all together.

The lift doors opened and a young probie was about to step in until they saw that Gibbs was the one inside and they decided to turn around. Mumbling something about taking the stairs instead. So, the doors closed again and he was left alone. There was something about his lift that made Gibbs contemplate things. And as he thought about things right now, he realised how much he wanted things with Jenny to work. Because he realised that he was fed up and taking chances, tired of risking his life for other people who would never thank him. He wanted to have someone who loved him. And whilst that may seem unusually soppy for the hard as nails ex-marine; it was the truth.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed as he walked into her lab and was attacked by a blur of red and black hugging him. He hugged her back, glad to see her. Before he realised that he was struggling to breathe.

"Abby!" He said, and she knew, and released him. She then stood back and looked at him, with a wide grin. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You look different." She said, as she studied his appearance. But Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Here." Gibbs said, pulling a small black velvet bag out of his pocket. He had only bought a gift for Abby, and only because Jenny had said that she thought he should. So they'd gone through to one of the larger towns a day or so before they flew back, and bought her a necklace. Abby looked at the bag suspiciously. "IF you don' want it I'm sure DiNozzo will."

So she took the bag with a big smile and opened it. Letting the necklace fall out into her palm. It was antique gold, and was a simple chain with a metal skeletons hand pendant on it. She smiled widely, and then put it on. "Thank you." She said, before hugging him again. "It's perfect. And he thanked Jenny, because if he was honest it was her who had picked it out for the young Goth.

When she finally pulled away her computer bleeped letting her know there were some results ready. "See ya later Abs." He softly kissed her cheek like a father does his daughter and began to leave. But then he heard her say something as he reached the door.

"Jenny." Was all she said.

"What?" He asked wondering where it had come from. He turned slightly, but she never looked at him, instead she just carried on typing. But he could have sworn he saw her resist the urge to jump and a beaming smile on her face.

"That's what is different about you." She added. Then she turned around. "I like her." And with the she turned her music on a got back to work. Leaving Gibbs with a mixed bag of emotions, and wondering just how she had found out about the mysterious red head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Authors note **_Hey! Gosh I am so damn sorry about the wait. Seriously this has sat half finished on my desk top for ages, but basically I have had all my 5 week exams, and then had a tonne of end of term work to do. However, here it is. This is the penultimate chapter. _

_I hope y'all enjoy, and please review at the end!_

* * *

Magic's Touch

His basement felt like it as lost its appeal as he stood there sanding his boat. The silence seamed empty, instead of warm and welcoming. The bourbon seemed like a substitute too small, instead of a numbing comfort. And his boat, well it was nowhere near as good of a listener as Jenny. And her not being there was strange, because for the last week they had always been in the same house. And now, after a day at work, filled with paperwork, McGee talking tech-speak, And Ziva and DiNozzo bickering, he just wished Jenny was there. But he also knew that if there was a job worse that his for late nights it was hers.

When you are tracking things that most people don't even know exist, night time is the perfect time. So he knew that the chances of his seeing her were slim, but it didn't stop him wanting. But if her job wasn't bad enough, then he was well aware of how much of a work-o-hollic she was. Constantly trying to repay society for a debt that she was under the illusion she still had not repaid.

He sighed, drank some more bourbon and carried on sanding his boat. In some ways he was glad to be back at work. He loved the buzz it gave him, the sense that he was doing something wrong . . . but at the same time, there had been so many times over the years where he had nearly dies. Where by all accounts, all scientific reasons he should have. Those he loved had nearly died hell Tony had gone and gotten the plague . . . and some had died. And through it all, he had gone back to an empty house. He'd gone and had no one to hug whilst he tried to forget the day. No one to kiss him when he needed to forget, or kiss his wounds.

* * *

Jenny sighed, looked at the clock on her desk and rested her head in her hands. She was tired; she'd had so much work to catch up on. They'd solved one case already that day, and now she was trying to tie up the loose ends as to the magic and supernatural side. The screen in front of her was beginning to blur. It was gone 10pm, and she had spent most of the day racing all over the city whilst the sense witches found out where their suspect was But she'd volunteered to do this, and everyone else was gone bar Martin who'd had a conference call.

She ran a hand through her hair and tipped her head forward so that she could tie the red locks up in a ponytail. Then she leant back and moved her neck to remove the stress, feeling her hair spin like a pendulum as she did so. Before standing up and walking out into the tiny recreation room out the back. It was tiny, but there was a small coffee matching – the sort that squirted gloop into a plastic cup – so she pulled one of the cups off of the side and pressed the button for black. She tried not to watch as it filled the cup, knowing that she probably wouldn't drink it if she did. But as she picked the semi warm cup up she told herself every little helped, but after one sip decided that she couldn't bare it and threw it in the bin. There was a reason she spent half her wages every months at coffee shops.

When she sat back in her chair she saw Martin walk out of his office and she smiled. "First day back and she's still here." The red head laughed a little. And that made her boss smile, because it had been a long time since he had heard her properly laugh. "Don't you have an ex-marine waiting for you somewhere?"

"I promised Elouise I'd get this done." She said, smiling softly.

"Well I won't tell. Grab your stuff and head off. You need to get out of this place every once in a while. The sun won't hurt you that much misses."

"Yes sir." She said with a mock solute.

"I mean it Jenny, come one, up now." She just laughed, turned her computer off and grabbed her things before walking out of the building with her boss. As they went, the pair of them were laughing and joking like friends. Because after he had pretty much rescued her, he'd been her friend. And from time to time, it was good to remind them of that and slip back into those roles. But they'd never be anything more.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he placed the sander down. He knew he should head to bed, but he just couldn't find the energy. Then he heard the sound of heels on the floorboards upstairs and turned to see Jenny. She took of her shoes at the top and smiled. "Hey." She said, and he smiled walking up the steps two at a time so she didn't have to go down and meat him.

"Hey." He replied as he met her, and softly kissed her. "How was your day?" And they both smirked at how natural and right that sounded.

"Exhausting." She stated with a small smirk on her face. "You?"

"Abby knows." He stated, but Jenny just smiled at her lover.

"I think Abby knew before we knew Jethro." And it was true, because the raven haired Goth had known about the chemistry or magic if you prefer, even before they had.

"You want to help?" He asked, nodding towards his boat. But she simply smirked, suddenly having a new burst of energy. Then she slowly shook her head and took his hand.

"I have a much better idea." And with that she began to walk up the stairs, Gibbs trailing behind. Both smirking at the knowledge of what was to come. And both wrapped in a comfortable warm blanket of just how perfect their lives had become.

Later that night, when he head was resting against his chest, and they were curled up together. The new addition of a candle long burnt out beside of them. There was no doubt in either of their minds that whatever happened, they could face it. Maybe, just maybe, this was their second, third or fourth chance at life. But maybe, they wouldn't need another chance; because they were both pretty sure that for once they had gotten it right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

* * *

Magic's Touch

The final chapter

Life is strange sometimes; it deals us hands we don't always know quite how we will play. It gives us challenges that we never think we'll be able to face. But what is amazing, or maybe it's what sucks, about life is that we don't have a choice. We can't turn around and ask for our hand to be re-dealt, nor can we ask to press restart and begin all over again. If we could do that, then things would be so much easier – we'd have fewer mistakes and regrets, but it would also mean we were no longer living for the moment. And perhaps it would lose its value.

Some people get a hand of cards filled with Ace's, Kings and Queens, a hand which will give us the key to any door we choose to pass through. A hand that is guaranteed to almost give us an easy ride. But then there are those people who are dealt a joker. Most of them push on, but ultimately accept that they cannot be one of an elite group. Yet that is only most of them, the few left over, well they don't just accept anything in life. And Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs are two of those people.

See, tragedy and misfortune, they were Gibbs' joker. But Jenny, well hers came in the form of Magic. Something that most of us idealise as being the answer to all of our prayers. Yet the reality for those who have it is often a whole lot different. For her, well most of her life she had wished she didn't have it. Wished to god she had been born without the smouldering blackness that slowly took over her heart. But that was just a part of life, and magic was the centre of her hand of cards. And it was something that this redheaded witch slowly began to use to her advantage. Something; which would draw these two fighters together, into a bond which could never be broken.

* * *

_October the following year . . . _

Apart from Abby, no one else at NCIS knew about Jenny and Gibbs' relationship. They'd chosen to keep it quiet, what they had was precious, they were both well aware of that. But it would also be up for scrutiny as soon as anyone else found out. As much as Jethro had wanted to tell his team, there was something thrilling about the way he and Jenny had something truly magical, and not just in the literal sense. They had therefore decided that they would keep it quiet, but not purposefully deny anything. What had amazed them both more than anything was the fact that Abby had kept quiet – or at least if she had told anyone they had had the common sense not to make it known that they knew. And that was something that the couple were both more than grateful.

At the basement division, being around witch's and vampires made hiding things more difficult. And so everyone knew there was someone special in Jenny's life, except just who that was? Martin was the only one who Jenny had told. However she was pretty sure that Elouise also knew, however both were private women who had never had the kind of relationship that including talking about guys and relationships.

Whether everyone knew or not though, it was evident to everyone that a change had taken place in their fellow team members. Gibbs still took the risks, but there was always a sense that he wanted to come out the other end. He wasn't always the first in, and days at work didn't always have to end at 10pm. Every now and again one of them would catch a smirk on his face as he looked at his phone. And even though none of them knew what it was that made their boss smile, each was happy. Because they were family, and family want family to be happy.

Everyone at the basement division saw a change in Jenny too. Most nights she went home instead of sleeping on her desk, and she too was not always the first in and the last to leave – coincidently on the same days as Gibbs. Everyone saw that there was meaning behind the work, and those captivating eyes had a sparkle in them more often than not.

It was two days before Halloween when Gibbs walked into Abby's lab which resembled something out of a horror film. Fake spider's webs, pumpkins hollowed out with fake tea lights in them. There were buckets of sweats and it was all typically Halloween. Abby's hair bobbles had featured pumpkins for the last month, and today she had a smile even brighter than ever. And as Gibbs walked in, he was attacked by a super hyper, caffeine and sugar filled, Goth. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she squealed as she ran over to the silver haired man and hugged him in her typical style.

"What's up Abs?" He asked as she finally let him go.

"It's nearly Halloween!" She said, almost bouncing away she was that hyper.

"How much sugar have you had?" He asked her, laughing as he did. A sight that he had let Abby see a lot more than he ever had done before.

"Not _that_ much." She said, before deciding to change to subject. "Anyway, I'm having a Halloween party, and you are coming Gibbs."

"Abby . . ."

"Nuh-uh." She stated, shaking her head. "Not happening."

"I don't do Halloween." He said, and it was true, since Kelly he had not celebrated many holidays.

"But Gibbs you _have _to, you have Jenny now."

"Jen doesn't really do it either Abs." None of the supernatural community really liked Halloween. It was full of stereotypical interpretations of who they were, and most of them hated it, other took the mick and some of the less tamed members took to vandalism. But Jenny just preferred to hide away and ignore the door.

"But Gibbs! Please?!" She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'll talk with Jenny." He said about to leave, trying to think of a way that he could get out of it before he had even left the room.

"I already have." Said Abby, a cheeky smile on her face as Gibbs turned around. "She said if I could convince you then she would come. So I'll see you there." Shaking his head and realising that he should have known that the bubbly Goth he saw as a daughter would already be miles ahead of him. "Oh and Gibbs."

"Yeah?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"It's fancy dress." And with that she turned her music on and got back to work, leaving Gibbs in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Halloween came, and Jenny and Gibbs both finished work early for the occasion. So, as they got ready in his room, nether were completely impressed with the idea. The only outfit Gibbs had been able to find which did not involve a cape was Dracula, something which Jenny had not approved of, but given into. That that was why he was sat in a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt and a black cape with a frown on his face. "I can't believe you said we would go." He mumbled.

"I didn't think she'd persuade you!" Jenny said, as she sat putting on fake eyelashes. She wasn't exactly dressed up as anyone in particular, the whole idea made her sick if she was completely honest. So instead she had decided to dress up in 1800's inspired clothing all of which was black and red. So she had on a long deep red dress, the top of which was a corset, with black piping which then went into a long skirt. Over the top was a layer of black lace. Her hair was curled and loosely tied up, whilst he make up was dark. Gibbs however had not seen the whole outfit as she still had her robe on. "Aha!" She said as she managed to get the eyelashes in place.

Gibbs just laughed and went out of the room, muttering something about Dutch courage as he did. Jenny took the chance to put on a pair of impossibly high heeled black boots which she knew Gibbs would find very attractive, with laces up the front and a black of lace up the back. She then removed her robe, and tucked in the chain of the ring necklace. Then, she squirted her perfume and left the room, using magic to blow out the candles and close the door.

She found her other half in the kitchen. When she entered he turned to look and found his jaw on the ground. He was pretty sure that the dress was nothing from the 1800's. The corset made her figure even more incredible, and there was a split up the skirt that he was not sure he should let her out with. Her hair was softly framing her face but her fringe was taken back. Her lips were redder than ever and with the dark eye shadow her eyes seemed even brighter. "Damn Jen." Was all he could say, as he walked over to her and handed her a shot of bourbon which she downed in one. "DiNozzo will not keep his eyes off of ya." She just laughed at the remark and placed the glass on the table.

In reply she leant forward and kissed him passionately. Then she pulled back he was amazed to find her lipstick still in place, something he was pretty sure was to do with magic. "In fact I'm having trouble keeping mine off of ya."

"You sure we have to go to the party?" She asked him, wearing a wicked smirk.

"As much as I want to say we can stay here, Abby will send out a search party. " He said, reluctantly, his eyes roaming over her one more before she began to walk away from him, swaying her hips as she went.

"I guess the sooner we got the sooner we can leave." However, Gibbs' mind was otherwise occupied, and he pulled her back, kissing her passionately all over again.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs eventually did get back to NCIS, where the party was being held. However, the whole 'sooner we arrive' thing had been scrapped. And when they stepped off of the lift they found that the room was already a lot more full than they had thought that it would be. But Jethro pulled Jenny closer to him and they began to walk through the room. But as they went they could feels the eyes on them, and with Jenny's outfit neither of them was surprised.

A wolf whistle ran through the room, and Gibbs turned to see Tony as the culprit. The agent was dressed up as Frankenstein's monster. "Wow! Boss man!" He said before walking over, but his attention was quickly drawn to Jenny. "Hi, I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo." He said with a charming smirk. Gibbs instantly pulled Jenny closer, and she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Well, agent DiNozzo, it seems you have very little imagination, Frankenstein? Really?" She asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking, as Ziva walked over.

"Come on! Its classic! Frankenstein's monster, the 1931 hit universal studios production, Boris Karloff defined how we see the monster." DiNozzo stated, desperately trying to impress the red head. But she just smiled.

"I'm sure my boss Elouise could tell you what he was actually like. I'm pretty sure she met him once, or maybe she said it was Mary Shelly that she met?" Jenny stated, making Gibbs laugh, whilst Tony's face fell. "Anyway, I'll explain some other time."

As Tony began o walk away, Gibbs head slapped him and that was when Tony realised that whoever the mysterious woman was, Gibbs was serious about her. And with that knowledge, he never would openly hit on her again. At least not when his boss was around anyway. "Gibbs!" Abby squealed once more as she came running over, dressed as a vampire. However much Jenny hated the stereotypical image, she couldn't hate Abby. The Goth was too lovable for that. "Oh my gosh! Jenny you look so hot!" Abby said. "And Gibbs you look dapper as ever."

"Thanks Abby." Jenny replied, whilst Gibbs simply nodded in agreement to Abby's prior comment.

"Ziva, this is Jenny, Jenny meat Ziva, she's on Gibbs team. However he's bad at this whole introduction thing so I'll do it." She stated, hyper on caffeine or something already as she glared at the silver haired man.

"It's very nice to meet you." Ziva said to the witch. The Israeli had opted, like Jenny, to just dress spookily. And that was why she was dressed in what was a ripped ball gown, laddered tights and fake scratches. Her hair was naturally curled and pushed over one shoulder. The overall effect had no doubt made Tony's reaction be quite like Gibbs' had been.

* * *

That night was the first night they all met the woman who had stolen heir boss' heart. And even though their impressions varied, it was only the first encounter. In the years that would come she'd become part of the family. She'd make friends with them and they'd come to accept her – all of them. And one day she would tell them about her magic, and the other side of the world. But for that night she just tried to mingle, something she'd never done. Because that was her new life, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Gibbs watched, smiled and realised how lucky he was. Because there was no doubting it, he'd been touched by magic . . .

* * *

The End

* * *

_Thanks for all of your support with this story. Especially to Left my heart in Paris who as per usual has been amazing letting me run ideas and chapters past her. Which I know much be annoying because it spoils the story. But it would not be as good without you, so thanks. _

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed too, they are amazing. So please leave me on final review to tell me what you thought. And if you would interested in reading any one shots based on this universe. _

_Mwah! _

__abs _


End file.
